


Flightless Furcorn

by Cheerless



Category: My Singing Monsters
Genre: Bullying, Cute, Pretending, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerless/pseuds/Cheerless
Summary: What happens when Furcorn 'can't' be in the Tweedle club?(Just a little oneshot for me to experiment)





	Flightless Furcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this too seriously.

**Flightless Furcorn**

**By: 💖Cheerless🌟**

Furcorn was walking along on the puffy, snowy landscapes of Cold Island. He was having a pretty good day so far. But that was about to come to an end.

There were black silhouettes blocking out the sun. When he peered up to see what was happening, he saw a flock of Tweedles flying overhead. Or, more like, over his head.

"Let's go start a Tweedle club!" One of them enthused. "Yeah! That'll be fun!" Another one gushed. Furcorn suddenly felt intrigued and compelled to join it.

"Hello! Can I join your club?" Furcorn asked them. Suddenly, all the Tweedles began to laugh at him. Furcorn became very confused.

Did he say something funny?

"Haha! _You_ join our _Tweedle_ club?!" One of the Tweedles hollered. "You don't even have a beak!" Another one cackled. "You can't even fly!" A Tweedle joined in.

Furcorn's face saddened. All of the Tweedles laughed as they flew away. Then, his face twisted into a glare. Why _couldn't_ he join? There was no reason he couldn't!

Then, he thought some more. No beak...he can't fly...he's not a Tweedle...

Then, Furcorn thought of the most genius plan ever! He ran in the opposite direction as fast as possible to get somebody with arms to help him.

_-_

"Are you really sure about this?"

Furcorn nodded. "Don't you want to help me prove them wrong, Mammot?" He asked. Mammot sighed. "Alright."

_-_

An hour later, and Furcorn had a _pretty_ convincing Tweedle costume! The purple feathers, the beak, the wings... Furcorn was ready to _fly_ into action. "Thanks, Mammot!" Furcorn cried happily, running towards where the Tweedles had flown off to.

Mammot nodded and waved, trying his best to believe in his friend.

_-_

Furcorn smiled giddily under the costume. He was ready to show those Tweedles who _can't even fly_!

As he pressed his toe gently on the doorbell, he heard a 'buzzzz!' in reply. Once the Tweedles opened the door, they saw the least convincing Tweedle costume in the monster world! It was obviously Furcorn.

They began to laugh again, but this time not at him. With him. All of the Tweedles were impressed that Furcorn had been so determined to get in, that they let him in for a cup of tea anyhow.

Furcorn smiled with pride. "I sure showed them!" He silently whispered to himself.

Maybe it _had_ been a good day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if it sucked or not.


End file.
